


LA DECLARACIÓN

by Johadma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pedophilia, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johadma/pseuds/Johadma
Summary: Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Ironman, mantiene una relación seria desde hace varios meses. Sin embargo, está listo para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.





	LA DECLARACIÓN

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi querida “esposa”. Que con su ayuda ha mantenido la llama encendida, evitando que me extinga por completo. ♥

###### Porque en la mente todo es posible...

Después de un largo día de escuela y unas cuantas horas de columpiarse por la ciudad, Peter Parker volvía finalmente a casa. 

– Ya llegue! -gritó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin recibir contestación alguna recordó de inmediato que la tía May no estaría en casa-. Cierto, hoy es su taller de... ¿lectura? ¿bordado? -se cuestionó a sí mismo sin poder recordar el itinerario de su único familiar, pues últimamente Parker vivía más sumergido en sus propias actividades, dejando de lado lo que ella pudiera o no hacer. Esto, debido a que desde hace varios meses, después de otros tantos de citas continuas, Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Ironman, vivía con ellos como pareja oficial de May, fungiendo así como una especie de tío sustituto. Situación extraña pero hasta cierto punto aceptable por parte del joven arácnido.

Mientras Peter subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, recordó lo incómodo que había resultado enterarse de dicha relación amorosa. Sin embargo, una vez establecido el señor Stark en casa, sintió cierto alivio al dejar un poco de lado ese papel de "hombre de la casa" y tener a alguien más que pudiera proteger a su tía. Aunque a su vez, siendo dos los vengadores que vivían bajo el mismo techo, dichos peligros se habían duplicado. 

Desde aquel día, muchas cosas habían ocurrido, sin embargo Peter se adaptaba adecuadamente a estos cambios intentando disfrutar lo mayor posible de esa nueva y particular familia a la que ahora pertenecía. Dejando sus cosas a un lado sin prestar atención al lugar donde caían y sin siquiera prender la luz de la habitación, se recostó un momento en su cama pensando aún en muchas de esas nuevas experiencias. Suspiró fuertemente llevándose un sobresalto cuando se percató de la presencia de Stark en el umbral al de la puerta. 

– Peter. -dijo Tony mirándolo sin expresión alguna. Ya con el corazón más tranquilo, este se sentó esbozando un saludo casual moviendo la cabeza-. ¿Podemos hablar? -le preguntó. El tono de Stark le resultaba tan extraño que su sentido arácnido pudo haberse activado de repente. 

– Seguro. -respondió un tanto inquieto-. ¿Ocurre algo, Señor Stark? -a pesar de la confianza y el tiempo que llevaban de compartir el hogar, Peter aún no se sentía con la libertad de dirigirse a él con mayor familiaridad, mucho menos de llamarlo simplemente tío. Este pensamiento siempre le sacaba una risa a Parker, lo que relajó un poco el extraño y creciente nerviosismo que estaba experimentando. 

– No, tranquilo, nada malo. -dijo Tony caminando hacia la cama con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Se notaba un tanto nervioso, lo que resultaba inusual en él-. Quería aprovechar que May no está en casa para... decirte algo. -Peter se hizo a un lado para que el mayor se sentara y comenzará a hablar. Sin más, Stark se colocó muy cerca de este y tomando una larga bocanada de aire decidió comenzar-. Peter, escucha, yo... -se interrumpió repentinamente. 

«¿El señor Stark está dudando?», se preguntaba Peter extrañado, aquella conducta tan poco confiada le era casi ajena a aquel hombre brillante y repleto de cinismo-. ¿La tía May está bien? -preguntó alarmado pues seguía sin entender aquel nerviosismo. 

– ¡Si! Si. No, no es eso. -se apresuró a responder-. Ella está perfecta, hasta donde sé, salió a su actividad, ya sabes. Además es una mujer muy fuerte, ella puede cuidarse sola. -comenzó a decir apresuradamente, lo que denotaba aún más su ansiedad.- Además está el programa de seguridad que tengo instalado en su teléfono y reloj para avisarme si ella se encuentra en alguna...- 

– Stark, Stark, ¿qué ocurre? -lo interrumpió Peter antes de que este comenzara a explicar incluso el funcionamiento de dicho sistema. 

– Peter... ¿qué soy para ti? -preguntó Tony finalmente. 

– ¿Qué? -cuestionó Parker más extrañado aún. 

– Si, bueno... -continuó Stark sabiendo que no había marcha atrás, pues ni toda su inteligencia e ingenio podrían sacarlo de esta situación en la que él mismo se había metido-. ¿Me ves como una figura paterna o de autoridad? ¿O tal vez un simple millonario, filántropo, playboy? -intentó bromear pero su intranquilidad le impidió continuar con ello-. ¿Como un tío? ¿Un jefe? ¿Un ejemplo a seguir? ¿Un amigo? O... -se interrumpió de repente 

– Este... –comenzó a decir confundido ya que Parker no sabía exactamente qué responder. Efectivamente para él, el Señor Stark era alguien admirable en más de un sentido y si de Ironman se trataba resultaba aún más sorprendente. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo responder a aquella inesperada cuestión. 

– Peter, escucha... -decidió continuar Tony. Por un momento cruzó la mirada con Peter desviándola de inmediato para poder seguir con su discurso-. Desde que te conocí supe que eras alguien especial... -Parker miró el traje de Spiderman que colgaba en una de las sillas de su habitación-. No, no estoy hablando de Spiderman- agregó Stark al percatarse de esto-. No me mal interpretes, eres un héroe asombroso y un Vengador a la altura pero... -se interrumpió tragando saliva sonoramente-. Lo que quiero decir es que... tu tía es maravillosa, todos estos meses me la he pasado muy bien, supe nuevamente lo que era tener un hogar verdadero, una familia, pero en realidad... -dudó-. En realidad... una parte de mi quería estar con ella para poder tenerte cerca. -dijo finalmente. El joven no supo que responder-. Sabía que llevando un poco más lejos las cosas con May podría protegerte, podría... tal vez... hacer que me vieras de otro modo. 

«¿¡Usted qué!?» se dijo a sí mismo. El sentido arácnido de Peter estuvo a punto de activarse. Incluso todo su cuerpo se sentía como si un millón de arañas lo estuvieran recorriendo. Quería levantarse y salir huyendo pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo y no precisamente debido a sus poderes de hombre araña. 

– Sé que eres menor, que incluso te llevo demasiados años. ¡Maldición podría ser tu padre! O tu tío si ponemos las cosas en perspectiva. -continuó nervioso aunque más decidido-. Pero cada que te miro… tu energía, tu valor, esa inteligencia en constante desarrollo, tu... -se detuvo en seco-. Sé que lo nuestro es contra de la ley y... no lo sé, estar con May fue la única forma que encontré para poder amarte de un modo... correcto. 

«Amarte, maldita sea, dijo ¡amarte! Amarte... amarte... amarte...», aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez como un tren a punto de descarrilarse, cosa que ocurrió en el momento que Tony puso su mano sobre la tensa extremidad del joven arácnido. Este se levantó como expulsado por un cañón y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

– ¡Peter! -gritó Stark deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación-. ¡No le digas a May! -alcanzó a gritar justo antes de que Parker se lanzará por la ventana del segundo piso. Nunca había hecho uso de sus poderes a los alrededores de la casa, esto por miedo a que alguien lo viera, mucho menos sin su máscara puesta, pero las palabras de Tony lo dejaron en piloto automático ante la huida. 

«¿¡Decirle a May!?», se preguntaba a Peter mientras se columpiaba por los edificios de la ciudad hasta llegar a un punto alejado a grandes alturas. Una vez instalado en aquella gárgola cuyas personas no podían acceder con facilidad, se cuestionó una vez más sobre aquel discurso que parecía sacado de una historia en internet. – ¿¡Decirle a May!? -preguntó en voz alta ante el constante ruido de la gran ciudad. Tan solo pensar en repetir lo que acababa de escuchar le subía la temperatura al rostro. No podía imaginarse decirlas ante su tía sin mostrar una cara enrojecida a punto de explotar. Pero... ¿era debido a la vergüenza que esta confesión le generaba o... había algo más?

Recostándose sobre aquella gárgola respiró profundamente intentando relajar ese corazón suyo que latía a toda velocidad. Sin más, comenzó a recordar diversos momentos que había pasado en compañía del millonario. El momento en que se habían conocido, la impresión que éste le había causado «Siempre creí que era atractivo», pensó Peter sorprendiéndose ante ello, lo que lo llevó a incorporarse de inmediato debido a esa "repentina" revelación. ¿De verdad le era tan extraño pensar en ello? 

Suspirando nuevamente permitió que su mente se adentrara a aquel momento en que la Tía May y el Señor Stark le informaron sobre formalizar su relación. Recordó a May ciertamente nerviosa ante la noticia pero sumamente contenta cuando su sobrino la felicitó, esto a pesar de la repentina punzada que le había atravesado el estomago tras escucharlo. Después de abrazar a una entusiasmada May, Stark le alargó la mano con una media sonrisa para jalarlo hacia una extraño abrazo... «¿fraterno?», pensó, recordando las emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento. Si, una parte de él se alegraba por qué su amada tía rehiciera su vida en ese sentido pero... ¿Stark? Él sabía que era un gran partido y sin embargo un dejo de tristeza se adueñó del joven tras ese abrazo de felicitación. 

Ahora mientras miraba el atardecer sobre aquel edificio, se preguntaba si muy en el fondo no era una especie de celos lo que sintió en aquel momento. «Amarte»… volvió a llegar a su mente para comenzar así a analizar otros tantos momentos que después de esa palabra parecían finalmente tener sentido. Tantas veces que había llegado a casa para encontrar a May y Stark muy juntos en el sillón y de inmediato Tony se levantaba para saludarlo, ir por algo a la cocina, llamar a Fury o cualquier otra cosa con tal de que Peter no los viera en alguna situación comprometedora o simplemente de afecto. 

Peter se preguntaba si el Señor Stark de verdad sentía algo por May o simplemente se obligaba a estar con ella para tenerlo cerca. Este pensamiento lo entristeció porque sabía que era algo que podía lastimar a su querida tía pero... siendo sincero consigo mismo, las palabras de Stark resonaban ahora con más armonía dentro de su cabeza, sacándole incluso una sonrisa y elevando una vez más la temperatura y el color de su rostro. 

De pronto, recordó otra anécdota por la cual habían pasado. Unas semanas después de mudarse a casa de May, pues esta se negaba rotundamente a irse a uno de esos fríos e insípidos penthouse de los que Tony era dueño, éste, entró repentinamente al baño de la planta alta para encontrarse con un Parker desnudo en medio de una ducha. Peter se sobresaltó ante la imagen de Stark en el umbral de la puerta quien lo miraba igualmente sorprendido. – ¡Señor Stark! - gritó Peter cubriendo torpemente su desnudes, mientras el mayor se disculpaba y cerraba la puerta verdaderamente perturbado. Después del incidente Tony no mencionó nada de lo acontecido e incluso no miró a los ojos a Peter durante la cena y el desayuno del día siguiente. 

Aquella actitud del Señor Stark extrañó al joven arácnido. Si bien para él también había resultado un tanto incómodo el encuentro, recordaba que en incontables ocasiones aquello se había llevado a cabo en el cuartel de los Vengadores o las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. En una de ellas inclusive, mientras Bruce Banner se duchaba después de una intervención heroica de Hulk, Tony se adentró al baño sin reparo alguno y con la soltura y cinismo que lo caracterizaba, comenzó a preguntarle sobre las modificaciones en la interfaz del proyecto de inteligencia artificial en el que ambos trabajaban. Tomando su cepillo de dientes continuó hablando mientras se los cepillaba proponiendo soluciones al problema ante un Banner desnudo, húmedo y ciertamente confundido. Una vez que Bruce logró sacar a Tony del lugar, éste se dirigió a contar a todo el equipo sobre lo ocurrido, enfatizando con humor sobre el torneado trasero del científico. Dichas acciones eran tan recurrentes para el playboy que solo las mujeres del equipo eran las únicas en no haber pasado por una situación similar, y no precisamente por falta de ganas del millonario. 

Aquel recuerdo generó varias risas en Parker quien se había divertido con todas y cada de una de las anécdotas contadas por Stark, y sin embargo, rememorando, ahora entendía porque su propia experiencia no había sido tan desenfadada por parte de Tony. «Había deseo de por medio,» pensó, y entre más lo analizaba más se daba cuenta que dicho incidente generó muchas cosas, no solo en Stark, también despertaba otras tantas en él mismo. De pronto se vio recordando el sueño que aquella misma noche había tenido, un sueño que no había querido recordar nuevamente pero que en aquel momento lo despertó envuelto en unas sábanas húmedas a pesar de la confusión que este le generaba. – Yo tampoco lo miré a los ojos en el desayuno. -se dijo a sí mismo. Pues quien podría evitar la vergüenza tras haberse imaginado siendo sometido en la ducha por el mismísimo Ironman.

La temperatura una vez más llegó al rostro del joven héroe quien se mordía los labios ante las imágenes que despertaban en él diversas emociones, entre otras cosas que sus ropas no pudieron ocultar. Y a pesar de la sorpresa, el miedo y la confusión que la inesperada declaración de Tony le habían provocado. La posibilidad de que algo entre ellos pudiera llevarse a cabo lo emocionó tremendamente. Incluso, aunque el filántropo considerara que su relación "iba en contra de la ley". – De cuando a acá Ironman era un hombre políticamente correcto? -se preguntó entre sonrisas ante las travesuras que ahora pasaban por su mente.

El buen vecino hombre araña tenía muchos planes que implicaban a aquel inteligente hombre mayor. Y ningún ser humano, héroe, o villano podrían detenerlo, «ni siquiera la tía May», pensó con indiferencia. O eso es lo que él creía… por ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue creado (después de una eternidad de no escribir), bajo la inspiración y efecto del reciente lanzamiento del teaser sobre el filme "Spider-Man: Far From Home"  
> Con lo cual, esperen continuación...  
> De antemano ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia son bienvenidos


End file.
